The Consultant
|next = }} "The Consultant" is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Fringe. Synopsis The Fringe team faces an unexplainable case caused by a mysterious connection between the universes. Plot Three people in the prime universe are killed simultaneously when they are thrown into the air and into the ground by a mysterious force. In examining the bodies, the Fringe team discovers marks on the bodies consistent with seat belts. When they consult with the parallel universe's Fringe division, they learn that the doppelgangers of the three victims had died in a plane crash at the same time as the deaths in the prime universe. Walter Bishop suspects that he can learn more about the victims by crossing via the Machine Room bridge to the parallel world, his first trip there (in this timeline) since abducting the young Peter Bishop in 1985 and causing the war between the universes. He meets up with Olivia Dunham's doppelganger, "Bolivia", who is still mourning the death of her partner and friend, Captain Lincoln Lee. Agent Lincoln Lee of the prime universe has stayed with Bolivia to help her cope with her loss as well as to examine intelligence gained when they captured the parallel universe's version of Nina Sharp, known to be cooperating with David Robert Jones. Later, Walter speaks to Colonel Broyles of the parallel universe's Fringe division, apologizing for the problems that his crossing had caused. When asked by Broyles if he would have done it again being aware of what transpired since, Walter admits that he would knowing that it would bring him his son back. Walter investigates the corpses, using one of the hands of the victims in the prime universe that he brought with him. He determines that the two universes normally resonate at different frequencies, but that someone had found a way to synchronize the frequencies of these three people, the effects likely causing the plane to crash. His suspicions are confirmed when a woman in the prime universe, whose parallel universe counterpart drowned when her taxi drove into a river, is thrown across a store, coughs up water, and dies from asphyxiation. On examining the taxi, they find a briefcase containing a device filled with amphilocite, a mineral known to be part of Jones' destructive plans. Walter postulates that Jones is trying to synchronize both universes. Bolivia, Lee, and Agent Astrid Farnsworth begin to suspect their work is being hampered by a mole within Fringe. Walter stays with Bolivia during the evening, the two having happily reconciled their past hatred from before when she had infiltrated the prime universe's Fringe team for nefarious purposes. Walter, in recounting the Sherlock Holmes case of "Silver Blaze", tells Bolivia that since she has discounted all likely suspects as the mole, she should look at the unlikely ones, including Colonel Broyles, despite the lack of evidence towards that conclusion. She approaches Nina the next day, and tricks her into revealing Broyles' complicity with Jones' plan. Unknown to them, Broyles has been coerced by Jones into sabotaging the efforts of the Fringe division in order to maintain a supply of life-giving medication for his son, Christopher (Curtis Harris), who had been suffering from his injuries sustained from the Candyman (The Abducted). Thanks to Jones' serum, Christopher is completely healthy, with no vision or mobility problems, and is excelling at school, both in sports and socially. Jones arrives at Broyles' home to give him a device with orders to plant it within the bridge of the Machine Room connecting both universes. The Fringe team track down Broyles at the bridge, but are surprised when he has already given himself up into the prime universe's Broyles, having previously contacted him to arrange his surrender. Walter tells Bolivia to go easy on Broyles, as he was doing this to save someone he loved, just as he had done before. As Broyles is taken away, Lincoln offers to stay with Bolivia to continue to seek out Jones and his agents. Walter returns to the prime universe to study the device, recognizing it as Jones' work, and that if it had been planted, it could have collapsed both universes. Notable Quotes Walter: It's a miracle we made it in one piece. You drive like a daredevil. Astrid: For the eleventh time, Walter, I was driving the speed limit. Walter: Most automobile fatalities occur between work and home. Astrid: Yeah, so does most driving. Walter: Bones in the lower half of his body are completely shattered. Feel this. Peter: Oh, please, can I? Walter: He's dead, Peter, you can't hurt him. Peter: Not really what I was concerned about. Guard: Are you on any medications? Walter: Several. Mostly recreational. Bolivia: You know, Walter, you can stay at my place tonight if you like. I have a spare room. Walter: I appreciate that. Thank you. And I shall refrain from sleeping naked. Bolivia: Well, that is good to know. Notes *The Observer can be seen directly behind Jones as he meets with Colonel Broyles. *The Liberty Island Checkpoint is numbered 20-36, a clue toward the next episode, "Letters of Transit." *It's the second time ever that Colonel Broyles has smiled (when talking to Chris his son - previously he smiled when he was on LSD in Walter Bishop's lab) *Walter states that our universe swings with the note c, while the other universe swings in g. The Fringe title song, which we listen in this universe, swings in c (minor) as well. *DOD Guard from Alternate Universe told his Olivia Dunham that he feels sorry about Agent Lincoln Lee's death. It's interesting that, in Alternate Universe, Lincoln Lee was Captain, not an agent. Cypher Category:Season Four Episodes